Pandemónium Musical
by digineko
Summary: Música y situaciones locas y todo por una apuesta... que mal resumen


Todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores en caso de los fis que involucren a los referidos.

Nota: Es nuestro primer fic, no sean malos(as), hace mucho lo subimos o creo que lo hicimos mal, lo he vuelto a reescribir, bueno sin más que decir les entrego mi creación n-n.

Pandemónium Musical

La Presentación

Bienvenidos a nuestro primer concurso de karaoke! aquí en los bellos salones de "Vamo pa la Esquina", eh a si se llama ohh, bueno... aquí con su reportera especial Faye Valentine!(me quede sin dinero y no hay de otra), concurso patrocinado por las salchichas p-chan ,no dejaras de comerte solo una, franquicia de viajes love my chu chu, el amor tiene destino y nosotros lo ponemos, nuevos caramelos de sabores emily sweet, mejor sabor no hay otro… y mucho más que después diré a por qué no pagan suficiente la hora.. cof cof tacaños... Adelante central!

Ciel: te dije que no contrataras aficionados

Sebastian: No se preocupe Bochan la señorita Valentine es perfectamente capaz de hacer su trabajo, hay métodos de cooperación (lo dice con mirada siniestra)

En algún lugar de "Vamo pa la Esquina"... Valentine: Ñyaa acabo de sentir escalofríos

Ciel: Bueno dejando eso aún lado como se supone que me metí yo en esto

Sebastian: Perdio una apuesta además será una experiencia muy interesante para el joven Bochan

Ciel: ja!

Sebastian: Bien, hoy tenemos la presentación del evento Principal y con en ello la inauguración del concurso.

Ciel: Cuales son las reglas de este evento? si es que hay

Sebastian: Muy bien Bochan veo que le pone interés, pues bien, la competencia está dividida en dos categorías cada una de tres fases, la primera categoría será para solistas, de la cual nuestros participantes deberán las tres fases la primera fase titulada: "Has que no te expulsen".

Ciel: Que obvio

Sebastian: sí que lo es, por que nuestros participantes tendrán que esforzarse por tener los votos del jurado la segunda fase es "la batalla de los solistas", en la cual los participantes pelearán utilizando únicamente su voz

Ciel: cómo es eso?

Sebastian: es como una discusión pero cantando

Ciel: Ah! y tengo que soportar esto

sebastián: la apuesta..Bien y los que hayan podido pasar se enfrentaran al voto del público para ganar

Ciel: esta fase no tiene nombre

Sebastian: no creo que no, bueno será lo mismo con la categoría dos que será en parejas a excepción de la fase dos que será "Separa y vencerás" donde las parejas tendrán que tratar de causar conflictos con la otra pareja cantando

Ciel: eso esta difícil, no por algo van en parejas

Sebastian: si será emocionante, bueno ahora nos conectamos con la señorita Valentine para ver la llegada del los participantes.

Valentine: bueno y yo le dije, estás loco! ese es mi dinero.. ah! ya estamos al aire..(Mirando a la cámara y sudando gotitas n_nU ) je je Bueno volvemos aquí con su reportera favorita!

Ciel y Sebastian: (casi se caen de sus asientos)

Valentine: Oh miren quien acaba de llegar pero si no es nada más y nada menos Lelouch amperouge Code Geass cielos es guapísimo!

Ciel (desde la sede central):Concéntrate!

Valentine: AHH! mi oido, (solo porque eres el que me paga no te doy una buena mocoso descarado),hum bueno quien más tenemos oh! miren es Saya y haji de blood ++ muy elegantes, por cierto, a que participan como pareja. Oh my good pero si no son L y Kira de Death junto a una chica que se le cuelga del brazo , cielos, los jóvenes de hoy en día, cielos alguien dejo una muñeca en la recepción oh! y parece que está caminando sola!

Sebastian: no ella es my lady Suigintou de rozen maiden una de las candidatas

Valentine: seguro con ese tamaño, bueno... oh! miren! miren! son los tres hermanos Nightray, cielos! no están nada mal!.. a ver.. oh! Pero si son los personajes de Hetalia vaya parece que un chico de gafas está montando todo un espectáculo.

Edo (desde la cabina de comunicaciones): Ahora unos mensajes si!

Suki suki doll! Necesita cambiar alguna cosa que no le haya salido bien, se arrepiente de haber cometido algún acto, quiere una segunda oportunidad pues Suki Suki Doll! Tenemos la solución a esos problemas, llama ahora llame ya.

(el comentarista toma aire y dice las normas a una velocidad que nadie entiende: Suki Suki Doll! no hace responsable por la pérdida de algún miembro del cuerpo, problemas psicológicos, post traumáticos ni locura. Suki Suki Doll! es una empresa patrocinada por la Voluntad del Abismo.)

Sebastián:...

Ciel: Bueno ahora regresamos con los invitados..oye como va todo por aya!

Valentine: Hum bueno mientras transmitían el mensaje del patrocinador se fueron unos cuantos jejejeje (suda una tremenda gota)

Ciel: porque tengo que soportar esto

Sebastian: Apuesta

Ciel: si si

Valentine: esto... ya les dije que todos ya han pasado

Ciel: pero que!

Valentine: al parecer entraron como alma que se las lleva el diablo por los asientos

Sebastian: -_-U (eso ofende)

Ciel: bueno ahora qué?

Sebastian: Ah? ah sí, bien tenemos una entrada de apertura cantado por la señorita Tilel

Ciel: Quién es?

Sebastian: ella pertene a la serie de Erementar Gear y la canción se la dedica Wolx Hound por supuesto que también a todos los invitados y concursantes

Ciel: bueno..que empiece de una vez

Sebastian: n_n Bochan

Ciel: está bien está bien .. Ahora daremos por comenzado la Ceremonia de Apertura para el concurso..al cual me obligaron a venir

Sebastian: Adelante señorita Edward

Edo: hum.. claro! transmitiendoooo!

En el Salón Principal de "Vamo pa la Esquina", ya todos están sentados, se abre el telón para recibir a la pequeña Tilel pero antes unas palabras de Bienvenida por parte de los organizadores (de los forzados a organizar)

Ciel: Bienvenidos al Primer Concurso De Karaoke en tres Diferentes personajes Anime, espero que la instalaciones sean de su agrado y disfruten los concursos (hace una reverencia al público y este aplaude) ah por cierto todo lo que coman, beban o rompan será cobrado al final del concurso (termina con una sonrisa y sede la palabra a su sirviente)

Sebastian: Bien esperamos disfruten y para más comodidad las puertas estarán cerradas durante todo el evento.

(Las personas que se estaban dirigiendo a la puerta para salir se quedan en shock...)

Valentine: entre dientes.. Tacaños.. Pero que no eran ricos?

Ciel: necesitamos fondos para la segunda temporada mi empresa no se remunera sola sabes?

Sebastian: Bueno ahora sin más demora la señorita Tilel

(Se apagan las luces y desde una plataforma sale Tilel, comienza la música)

Nada logra, apagar ese destello

que brotaba en mi, cuando te veo

me delatan con facilidad

los sentimientos que sembraste

con el primer beso

(Todos voltean a ver Wolx Hound con cara de o_O uh? !)

Wolx Hound: yo no le hecho nada

No es posible soportar este martirio

que me lleva a amarte con delirio

me consume, con facilidad

las ganas de sentirte UNA VEZ MAS

Ciel: o_O cielos

Sebastian:el amor de las señorita tilel se denota mucho en la canción

De mis temores logre escapar

diste a mi alma "Felicidad"

aunque juegues conmigo

en ti estoy cautiva...

Valentine: ah! porque estoy aquí parada como guardaespaldas

Jet: porque es nuestro deber resguardar la seguridad son ordenes de nuestro cliente

Spike: si además ese tipo de negro sabe cocinar increíble (atragantándose con un pedazo de pavo)

Valentine: no me digan que aceptaron comida en vez de dinero

Jet:(mirando a otro lado)un trabajo es un trabajo...

Valentine: ¬¬* cerdos..

De mis temores nació el valor

para entregarte mi corazón

aunque juegues conmigo

yo seguiré contigo ...

Digi: Bien hasta aquí el fic espero les guste ya que es la primera vez que escribo así que es especial (hay que emotiva).

Neko: hay si tú..

Digi: T-T kyaa no empieces


End file.
